Bellona
Bellona (ベロな Berōna,) often referred to as Lona (ロナウド Rōna,) is a Shandian, and a member of The Jolly Pirates, acting as one of their extremely strong fighters among the crew. Bellona's dreams are to become the strongest warrior in existence. Bellona has eaten the Locker Locker Fruit, allowing her to freely swap her possessions in a pocket space she refers to as her "locker." Bellona was born on during the time of conflict between the Shandians and the . Bellona, having grown up in the warrior way, always wanted to fight one day. Lona was one of the witnesses of the fight between and ; this inspiring her to go to the . Bellona quickly learned about the ways of the Blue Sea, and decided to become a bounty hunter so she could sail about the sea to fulfill her dream. Sometime during the Bellona Arc of One Piece: The Jolly Age, she and her band of bounty hunters came across the Jollys, and after a series of yet to be revealed events, ultimately agreed to join the pirates as their 17th member overall and the 16th to join (excluding the simultaneous arrivals of Glory and Lawrence, and Rune and Karen.) Appearance Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit Rokka Rokka no Mi '''Summary: Allows the user to deposit and withdraw items from a pocket space Type: Paramecia Usage: Bellona uses her Devil Fruit for fighting purposes, as well as some practical uses such as changing clothes in a short amount of time. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Fellow Bounty Hunters The Jolly Pirates Family Friends The Valkyrie Pirates Ika Bounty Hunters Enemies Eneru Marines Other Fellow Shandians History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Bellona's name, was inspired by the Bellona, the Roman goddess of war, due to Bellona's warrior type abilities, and dream. **As she is also a Shandian, this relation with the goddess may also play up the fact Bellona originally came from the sky. *Bellona, like her fellow crew mate, Paul Kia, was originally intended to be a member of The Jolly Pirates (as she is now) from the beginning, dating as far back as 2011 on Ship of Fools Wiki. This was derailed however, as Wyvern 0m3g4 was starting to buckle under the pressure of trying to write for 17 different characters while still keeping them unique among each other. As a result, he followed suggestions to limit the crew to 15 people, thus making Chiyome Lys the final member of the crew at the time. This more or less remained the status quo of the crew until three years later, a friend of Wyvern's and fellow wiki contributor, Rukiryo, would attempt to reintroduce Bellona into The Jolly Pirates, after becoming seemingly excited by the prospect of the character and possibly more so of the thought of adding his own character to the crew. After some talking with Rukiryo, Wyvern ultimately compromised that Bellona could be created, but must be a member of The Valkyrie Pirates as the crew's navigator, instead of as a member of the Jollys' crew (due to Wyvern adamantly sticking by his word.) However, later on, while working on the Jollys' incarnation on this wiki, Wyvern felt it would be fitting and satisfying to give a nod to the history of the crew's development over the years, and so he agreed to finally add Bellona and Kia as full-fledged members of The Jolly Pirates on this wiki, thus cementing Bellona as an official Jolly Pirate as intended from the very beginning. **And like on Ship of Fools, Wyvern would also later acknowledge and officially state Rukiryo as a co-owner of Bellona, due to Wyvern's gratitude and friendship with Rukiryo, as well as the fact Rukiryo originally created much of the basic content regarding Bellona at first. *Much of the inspiration behind Bellona's character comes from Erza Scarlet, a main character from the manga and anime series, Fairy Tail, written and drawn by Hiro Mashima. This was due to Wyvern finding it to be an amusing idea to loosely base an original character after an already existing character from another story at the time. External Links Bellona - Wikipedia article about Bellona, the goddess who Bellona's name comes from Erza Scarlet - Fairy Tail Wiki article about Erza Scarlet, the character Bellona was originally inspired from Shandora - One Piece Wiki article about Shandora, the location Bellona originally came from White White Sea - Section of a One Piece Wiki article which describes the White White Sea; Bellona's home region Pirate - One Piece Wiki article about pirates, which is Bellona's current occupation Bounty Hunters - Section of a One Piece Wiki article regarding bounty hunters, which was Bellona's former occupation Site Navigation Category:Rukiryo Category:Sky Island Characters Category:Female Category:Former Bounty Hunter Category:Pirate Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Swordsman Category:Polearm Wielder Category:Protagonists Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:Wg4 Universe Category:Wyvern 0m3g4